I found starlight in your eyes
by DarkBrightness
Summary: He was a weapon, she was a meister, and nothing had ever felt this perfect. One-shot, Soul and Maka's meeting.


Notes: Stayed up waaaaaay too late writing this, but if I waited til morning it would all slip out of my head. Inspiration is slippery like that.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo and (this is based off the anime) Bones

If you like it, go ahead and give it a review! :)

* * *

It seemed like years and years ago, the first time he saw Maka.

He was lurking in the shadows at the edges of the room, leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in his hand.

She was laughing and talking to another girl; all green eyes and pigtails and frilly white dress.

Her smile was wide and giddy, carefree as a butterfly. She couldn't see him, hidden in the dark, but it was the sort of smile he wished was directed at him.

It was intoxicating.

Soul looked away quickly, realizing he was staring, and that was definitely not cool. But his eyes still followed her around the room, ignoring the loud music and the dancing and everything else.

Everything else except for her.

It became almost obsessive, tracking her from his corner, not moving but _watching_. What was it with this girl? She made him feel like a creep. When she disappeared from his vision he got almost nervous, frantically scanning the crowd until he caught sight of her blond head somewhere on the opposite side of the room.

_Keep it together, Soul. You're being extremely uncool._

He let out a sigh. He couldn't just stand there for the whole night, watching some girl he'd never even met. It was weird and not cool in the slightest. He left his wine on a table against the wall and maneuvered around the clustered groups of meisters and weapons, avoiding touch until he reached a door no one was using. Good. That meant no one would come bother him. Soul slipped inside and shut it behind him, quickly.

In the middle of the gray-and-black tiled floor was a grand piano, huge and elegant, probably worth his family's entire fortune. He circled it, his footsteps and muffled music from the party the only sounds, and ran a hand over the dusty surface of the wood. Before he knew what he was doing, he was seated at the bench, his fingers on the smooth ivory of the keys.

It had been a long time since he'd played the piano. Still, some part of his mind remembered what to do, and his fingers started moving as if they had a mind of their own, pouring a melody out of the piano.

Maka saw him slip inside the room, the boy in the dark suit. His shock of stark white hair was hard to miss among everyone else. There was something about him—something shadowy and mysterious. Something that gave her a strange thrill of excitement.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard the song drifting through the cold, hard wood. It was foreboding and ominous, but there was a sprinkling of hope, tiny candles lighting up the dark. The sound drew her in, intrigued her. She wanted to know more.

Without second thoughts, Maka pushed the door open and entered.

His hands were moving almost too quickly for her to follow, and he was leaned over the keyboard, completely concentrated on the music, so focused he didn't turn around at the sound of her heels on the stone floor. His white hair stuck up at an insane angle, but she thought it made him look kind of cool.

"You play very well," she blurted out before he had even finished the song.

The boy's hands stopped moving. He turned around, very slowly, and looked at her with blood-crimson eyes. "Thanks," he said, and just the sound of his rough voice sent a jitter of giddiness up her spine.

"You—you're a weapon, aren't you?" she said. It wasn't really a question. She had seen him transform, into deadly sharp red and black steel. "A scythe."

He nodded. "Yeah. And you're a meister. Famous genius daughter of Lord Death's weapon, am I right?"

Maka felt her face burn and knew with a feeling of sinking dread that her skin was the color of a tomato. "Yeah. That's me, I guess. But…I'd rather you just call me Maka."

"Maka," he repeated, tasting the word, moving it around his mouth. "I'm Soul Eater." He stuck out a hand, and she shook it, her hand pressing against the warm calluses on his.

She wanted him.

She wanted his dark personality, his gruff voice, his vicious crooked smile, his deep red eyes.

They could be unstoppable. A team, an unbreakable bond between them, fighting together in harmony with each other.

Maka smiled at him, flashing bright white teeth, her eyes glowing green. "What do you say, Soul Eater? Will you be my partner?"

Soul chuckled, low and deep. Maka liked the sound of it. "Sure. Sounds cool."


End file.
